12'o clock
by red light fever
Summary: well.... i think that this is ok, but i need people to tell me what they likeso who ever sees this story please, please reveiw!chapter 4th is up!
1. Chapter 1

It was 12'0 clock in the morning, 2-D had woken up for his midnight pain killer.

"Ahh, fuck, my head" he said running his hands through his hair, reaching over to his side table.

"What the?...Where are they?"2-D sat up in his bed, trying to spot the tiny jar in the mess that covered his floor. Then something shimmered in the dark... it was kinda red. It was blood.  
'where the fuck, where those come from?' he thought to himself.

He got up and followed the little droplets out of his room, in to the car park, where he saw the blood trail in to Murdocs winnie. The smell and music coming out was unbearable, but he still went on.  
The door opened only to release an even worse whiff, of what he had been smelling.

When he got in there was Murdoc, laying on his backside, blood pouring out of a cut on his arm, and 2-D's little bottle of pills, empty on the floor.

"The hell? Whots wrong with you?" He walked over to the weak bassest, knocking over anything in his way.

"You so stupid..." 2-D grabbed the pill case and turned to leave, then Murdoc lashed out at his hips, and pulled him down.

"Don't ever call me stupid, Love." he calmly whispered in to 2-Ds ear, and licked his neck.

"Murdoc, whot are you, doing?" He said in a gasp, trying to face his attacker.

Murdoc payed no attention to the blue haired boy, now sitting on his crotch.

"you have something i want... that i want so badly" caressing 2-d in his arms, still nipping at his neck. 2-D still puzzled at what was going on started to whimper softly.

"What, no not now Murdoc... please..." He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 'Fuck, if I scream he'll hurt me... im stuck this time..'

The Grimy man had a slite smirk on his face, licking his lips he pulled at 2-D's hair, making him cry aloud. 'Forcing him on the bed was hard enough and now I cant make him shut up!' Murdoc chuckled watching the singer tremble.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people!  
Sorry I had to cut this one short but I only had alittle but of time;  
but anyway... here is the next chapter, WARNINGS!  
Hot gay sex/RAPE!  
Enjoy -  
12'o clock Chapter 2 "Old Habits"

The white hot flesh under Murdocs body was wiggling to be free. Too bad he wasn't going to get that freedom, the poor singer would have to work for it. "Murdoc... Please... stop..." 2-d cried out as Murdoc tugged at his boxers, blood still leaking out of his arm, pouring on to 2-d's waist . "Looks like those pain killers really work huh?" Murdoc whispered in to the shell of 2-d's ear.

'Murdoc, what's wrong with you?' the blue hared boy wondered questionably about his slightly homophobic friend.. Or at least he thought homophobic. His mind rasing with the movements of the slightly older man, witch one would be first.  
'Maybe he is drunk'  
2-d's boxers where completely off.  
'Wot if he go hit in the head'  
Murdoc was trailing his tongue down the smaller boys stomach.  
'Please no'  
His hands where being held down now.  
... complete silence fell upon the blue haired boy's lips, his body moving in motion with the other man. Complete bliss. Absolute pleasure. Carried out lies. In motion.

The younger man gasped frantically, moving, not knowing rather to pull him away or push in for more. In any case he found him self wanting and pushing in for more, only to be held down by the bigger man. "Murdoc... please..." Tears fell upon 2-d's face, crying out wishing it would stop, and just go away. 'This can't happen...' More tears as he felt the other mans hands rom around to his buttocks. 'I can't do this... not after what we worked for to get to this point... we can't ruen this!' 2-d's mind was screaming at him to stop.  
"D... I love you.." Murdoc whispered, trying to calm the struggling man under him down. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello PPLZ!  
Well the third chapter is up finally, you thought it was gonna stop didn't you well I decided to writ this chapter as POV forms, I hope this dosent effect you guys seeing as you all like it, which I am glad.  
Well enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz and have nothing to do with the creation of it.  
Warning: GAY SEX...kinda! and other interruptions...

2-d's POV.

He said it, he really said it... my heart pounding faster then ever before, my body limp as the man continuously sucked at my cock, touching my back.  
"You ok?" he asked as I gasped hard. 'No... yes... Just fuck me!' my mind screamed as my mouth opened for answer, but nothing came out, just the feeling of my dry mouth taking in more air.  
"Stop"  
"What"  
"Stop, I hear someone coming" I lurched up only to be forced on my back once more, he was livid. His face told a story of lust and madness, Livid as the day he was born in to this forsaken world.  
"Thats only you cumming.." he said with a smirk only the devil himself could give off. My arm was yanked from my side, fingers extended outward.  
"Murdoc the hurt..." I cryed aloud, his other hand forcing a punch in to my chest to shut me up. "Shut the fuck up..." His harsh voice said in to my ear, making me shiver. My hand still in his grip, it seemed like endless pain from his part, twisting it as if it was a faucet needing to be turned off. Then the door open, Murdoc froze.

Murdocs POV.

'Shit... this was it, no more fame, and all because of this filthy faggot' I looked down at him, his pants down, exposing his hard dick, his mouth open catching his breath. Discustiong... how could I say such a thing to this piece of shit... so I hit him be for the fucking fag who inturupted us walked in.  
"2-d, I finally got it"  
It was noodle... her guitar in hand, her mouth agaip, frozen in place. 2-d faced her, blood leaking from his mouth and said "Good job noodle..." with that stupid grin on his face like nothing was wrong... Noodle's glance imediantlly went to me, and then she turned and ran out of the room.  
"FUCK!" I pulled at my hair, ripping it from the roots. 'I hate this!I hate him! He can die!' my mind scream like bloody murder. At this point it didn't matter... we got caught, and I couldn't do anything about it.  
I got up, fixed my shirt and punched the little queer's face in.  
"If you ever touch me again ill kill you... you hear?" he was crying... wanting me to stop... wishing it never happened... his face wet with tears.  
"You hear!" my grip got tighter on his collar, pulling him upward.  
"YES, I'll never touch you again!" he screamed as I lifted my other arm for another strick.  
"Fucking Faggot"  
I left the room, and I left him there to rot in his own sorrows... 


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is another chapter for you great fans!  
Yea nothing really bad happens... but your in for a surprise I do not own Gorillaz, bla bla you get the picture.  
Ok thw 4th chapter!

The kitchen was completely silent as Noodle sat in her set, worriedly fiddling with her napkin in her hand. 'Ok, Noodle, what did you just see?... calm down... there men... they can do as they please...' She thought to herself, her eye focused on one spot on the table.  
"Hey Nood's... sup?" a slightly obese man walked in and sat his butt on a chair across from the frantic guitarist. He eye's focused on him now, she was shocked.  
"Russel... can...can I ask you something?" her eyes still staring at the man. Russel's brow rose in a tilt, he could tell something was wrong.  
"yea, im listening"  
"Are you... Homophobic?" The was a straing question to the older man.  
"No... Why"  
"I saw something and it is a shock... it was weird..." Her gaze went downward as if she did something wrong. Russel put the sandwich he had been munching on down and crossed his arms.  
She continued.  
"It had two guys in it... is this feeling homophobic? I mean... I was just a shock... and I worry ... but... im not going to be scared..." Her napkin was now torn to shreds. 'Fuck, I cant tell him...' she yelled at her self to shut up.  
"Well, what did you see exactly?... I cant help you unless I know..." She got up from her seat and walk out of the room, leaving Russel to figure it out for himself.

Russel's POV

There she goes, well I cant say I didn't try... ah well, anyway I have to go see 'D before practice anyway, I'll ask him if he knows. I get up and start walking to his room, sandwich in hand, and th sound of my shoes skidding along the tile flooring.  
I take another bite of my sandwich and there I see him.  
"Hey 'D, can I talk to you..." my voice trailed off as I noticed his pants down and he was beaten up... blood covering his mouth, his arm was limp as well...

2-D's POV

'Shit, Russel... Now he's gonna see me...' I started moving faster hoping he wouldn't ask a thing.  
"Hey 'D! Are you ok? HOLD ON!" To late... there was silence... not a sound. Finally nothing to worry about... only death.  
2 hours later  
"'D... You ok... ?" there was a light, a bright light, then a man. Russel.  
"hey, man, what happened?... are you ok?", he was rubbing my head gently... so gently, I loved the feeling of his soft hands touching me..., I loved the look of this man... 'DUDE! What the FUCK? Its Russel, you cant like him...' his other hand touched mine, and I flinched, it was weird to think of him this way.  
"yes im ok..." his expression was priceless, sad yes handsome, with a 'NO!' I looked down at my toes to ignore his figure in front of me.  
"I'll be ok Russ... I think I just need to sleep.." I looked back at him to see him sleeping himself... his lips moving open and closed little by little , breathing in and out. I moved closer to them.. He was gentle... Maybe he could love me... and I kissed him... 


End file.
